ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eldritch Edge
Testimonials * duo'd by BLU/NIN75 and THF/NIN61 (for TH). Flurry of Rage nothing to big to concern about. 1/1 on earring. --Grabelli 18:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * easy solo by RDM67/WHM with AF gear. debuff, straight tank, keep stoneskin up. Pyrsos 16:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo 70THF/35DNC with decent gear. Just run out of range of his TP move and keep Drain Samba up and it's fairly cut and dry. Horrendous drop rate though: I'm presently 0/7 with TH3 and the last two kills occurred during the Full Moon cycle, and 6 of my 7 kills have been consecutive pops... I have a feeling if everyone that camped this NM reported their drop rates that 5% would be on the high end. If you actually get a drop on this NM consider yourself EXTREMELY fortunate, and then cry a little bit inside when you realize you're going to have to go out and farm the other earring to make the set! I do not recommend this NM to anyone unless you're a masochist who enjoys torturing yourself... I'm DONE! ~ Azryel - CaitSith *Easily solo'd on 71 Blu/Dnc (after Dnc dual wield update)with some evasion gear and eva skill over 200 with around 100 TP at start. Zephyr mantle and metallic body are a waste of mp, stopped using them early in fight,just used refueling for haste. Very susceptible to Head Butt stun. I suggest making a Head Butt macro (/ma "Head Butt" ) because you will need to cast constantly to counter "Flurry of Rage". When it's normal melee attack hit, it went for over 100 damage all but one time. HP never went below 600, which was more than half my hp. Ended the fight with near full hp and 4/5 mp, also had auto-refresh job trait active. Fight was finished in under 10 mins. -Arturious - Phoenix Pop Conditions Was camping him earlier, thinking it dropped Helenus's Earring. Someone else ended up getting claim, he/she said it dropped Kyoshu Kyahan. Edit: Yeah I found out he was bullshitting after I saw a screen shot in Bluegartr a couple hours later, Was camping him b4 anyone knew what it dropped. I'm 1/7 now ;3 and he/she still camping him I believe :D. Also Longest pop for me was about 3hrs that's when earring dropped as NIN/WAR to win claim. Animce 11:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Helenus drop. Helenus ear has been screenshotted @ BlueGartr forum. Confirmed 90-120mins window for this NM repop timers. PH repop is ~ 5 mins. There is also no spine in middle of K-9, but 2 pieces of spine, one north and one south. Removed Kyoshu Kyahan drop.Masamunai 08:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Been camping this for 4 hrs now no pop... killed every PH myself... spawn time is incorrect. --Saahfyre 15:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Popped at 4:15 mark, but I won't change the main page until there is another confirmation of it taking longer then 2 hrs. I just camped him for 2.5 hours before he spawned, plus an unknown amount of time between when he was last killed and when I logged in. --Esoterus 16:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I camped him 3 times yesterday, popped at 2:30pm PST, 5:34pm PST (+3:04), and 7:24pm PST (+1:50). --InspectorGadget 18:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ive been camping for the past 3 days off and on and can confirm that it can take 4+ hours to pop. Ive had it take over 4 hours twice. The lowest time it took was 3 hours. --Tasakun 21:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Let's just say his pop timer is "at least 90 minutes". I haven't seen any cases in where he popped before the 90 minute mark. --InspectorGadget 21:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Lottery spawns generally do NOT have a specific spawn timeframe. They have a certain chance to spawn that facilitates a given time range, but it can easily pop outside of it in either direction. Tahngarthortalk- 17:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pop Time Camped 90min last night no pop, unknown last pop time. -- Currently going on 45min today, with 3 people here killing PH's when I logged in. Crimsonclear157 17:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This may also pertain to Blighting Brand, as I camped him 2+ hours with no pop (upon logging in again took over an hour of solo killing PH's to see the pop). Crimsonclear157 17:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) As with all lotto pops, it can pop 1st window, or it can pop 10th window. Lets try to find the earliest it can pop, then change description to "Lotto pop after XX minutes since last death" --Dracko 20:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Got longest pop ever yesterday: popped 1st @ end of Lightday (tod 17:36:10 my time), then afk @ camp for ~1hr30 (no onelse came), then proceeded to kill every war weapon each 5 mins religiously, popped ............... on Windday (tod 22:18:xx). So about ~4hr45mins camp O.O (not counting the 1hr30 i went afk before restarting killing PHs). So 2 possible conclusions: - it can't pop during Dark based days : from end of Lightday + 1hr30mins IRLtime that makes window starting right @ Earthday, skipping Darkday+Fireday, so after earthday(no pop)>waterday(no pop)>windday(popped @ 2nd PH).EDIT: disproved: just popped it @ Iceday. OR - only one pop allowed per Vanadiel week (sadly i didnot use /clock... only TimeStamp), i'll check for next pops tough. 1 Vanadiel week takes 7hrs41mins btw, my camp today took 6hr15 approx so ... need bit more precise proof than that. Another set of pops today got me the following times: pop1@Fireday 6/11/1085(10:56 my time)-> pop2@Iceday 9/11/1085(14:38 my time) > at least 3 vanadays for ~3hr42mins (some random rdm came just at pop and dia claimed it before my nose to get drop -.-) Masamunai 13:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) -Why are we adding these "Only once per week" "Will not pop on Darksday" etc? I had a 110min pop last night (right @ 2 van'diel days). Lotto is lotto. - Main article don't have these speculations i made earlier, where do you see them "added" ? this is a discussion page where i post the facts trying to pin down the exact repop timers, possibly based on various vanadiel times factors. Any lottery spawned Timers have lower and upper time bounds. Also, looks like you missed i wrote "possible conclusions" and i never wrote "Darksday" but "Dark based days" ie Iceday, waterday, earthday & darkday, which has been disproved. Learn to read. Masamunai 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) - Pop after 3.40h of straight camp @ south spine, but last pop could be longer since i logged @ camp. cannot be of any help for droprate info since i got drop 1/1 <___< Kogenta 15:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) - This drop rate is kinda lame, 8 hours with a 90min~3 hour respawn and I went 0/4 on it today. Finally had to call it quits cause of planned event during next window. On I side note I only ever saw it spawn near the southern bones each time it popped, never at the northern, maybe this could explain why it takes longer, only spawns in the PH if it spawns at southern (edit: my mistake was directionally confused when typed)? Has anyone seen it spawn at northern spine? Kerayu 21:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) - yeah, I haven't seen him spawn on the northern spine yet either, so far it's been 4/4 on the south spine (edit) forgot to add signature Twc 08:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) - Has anyone actually seen it pop under 2 Hours from its ToD? Only ever seen it pop 2-3 hours+ after. Also, it does appear to only pop on the southern spine. ::-Yes I have seen it spawn under 2 hours. I have camped it consecutively and all 4 spawns were within 90 minutes of death so long as the WAR placeholders were killed every 5min. If you aren't killing the placeholders the respawn can take exponentially longer. On a side note it looks like SE patched it to were only 2 weapon mobs will be up at a time in at these bone structures, I could have sword a max of 4 at a time could be up before, 2 at each end. ♫Kerayu♫ 20:20 17 January 2010 (UTC) ::-I went 1/16 on this guy, and there were a few times where he spawned immediately at the 90 minute mark when he could, and other times when it took him 5 hours since his last time of death to spawn. But, that's what lottery is. Good luck getting his drop. He really like to hold onto this one. Eruntalo 10:53 5 April 2010 (CDT) :* Popped at 100 min mark. --Grabelli 18:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Edit: (Deleted old info on double lotto) Today I finally seen it pop from the Northern mob. So this basically scraps this idea. But they are still 2 different Placeholders for EE. Packet tracking has confirmed this. - i just waited 6 hours and 38 minutes for this guy to pop. this, right after a 110 minute pop. no drop either. ridiculous. --Rasantath 10:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) - popped in as little as 95 minutes, took as long as 8 hours 15 minutes (very next pop). -camped for about two hours of consecutive kills, then went and took a break, came back ... four hours later and got him two kills later. just gotta remember, he's a lottery, lottery with a 90 min re pop is still a lottery, 5% chance to spawn, 1/20 = an hour and a half (by law of averages) which I'm sure a lot of nms in this game are like lol --Svith 07:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Drop Rate * Does anyone know if this is affected by the Hunt Registry like Myradrosh? I've been camping it for a month with no drop, well over 40 kills. I signed up for its hunt today in Bastok Mines for the first time, and still no drop. Can anyone on Kujata confirm that this NM still drops post-synergy update? --Furyspawn 04:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :* 0/2 with Hunt Registry active. I'm beginning to think it's broken on Kujata. The last few respawns have been going well past the 5-hour mark; this, combined with making a trip to Bastok Mines each time I need to flag the hunt for a Notorious Monster in Rolanberry Fields, is proving to be a most displeasing experience. --Furyspawn 19:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :* 0/WTF. It's now almost July and I have not seen it drop in over half a year of camping it. Eldritch Edge and I have a loathe-hate relationship to be sure. :* 1/OMGWTFBBQ. Took a three-year break, but this finally dropped after another 7~8 kills since quitting in July 2010, and returning three weeks ago. The earring really does exist! --Furyspawn (talk) 15:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I was able to get Helenus's Earring at 1/6 (did not use Hunt_Registry) and then went on to take over 20 (I lost count) for the Cassandra's Earring. Do you think its possible that having one of the earrings causes the other to drop less? I have heard several similar accounts for these earrings. Prometheus February 19, 2010. I was really lucky on this and Cassandra's, went 1/4 on both xD was whm/nin so no TH was used. User:Binckly I went 1/1 on Cassandra's and still camping Helenus's. I'm 0/30 with TH3 on this one now 1/1 on Cassandra's and still camping Helenus's. 0/8 so far. Really do hope that having one of the two earrings DOES NOT affect the drop rate of the other one. I have TH4 for both btw. Avelin/Remora 03/01/10 I camped Eldritch Edge first, and went 1/16 on him. Then I went to camp Blighting Brand and went 1/7 on him, so it certainly got better for me as time went on. Eruntalo 5 April 2010 I am now 1/26 on Eldritch Edge and went 1/18 on Blighting Brand. I've had a THF friend w/ TH4 along for several of the drops on Eldritch Edge. The drop rate is very low on both of these NMs. I spent easily three whole weeks camping these two combined. One week on BB and two an EE. Their drop rate is horrendous. Good luck. - Orodruin|Caitsith 1/2 for Helenus, 1/9 for Cassandra, TH3, no registry. On the upside, most people who wanted these earrings have already gotten them so they're pretty painless to camp. --Eremes 19:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 1/2 on Blighting Brand and 1/28 on Eldritch Edge all of which were as THF (TH3). Fun Fact, Courtesy of Solarsurge @ Gilgamesh: Currently, I am 0/100+ on Helenus's Earring * average respawn time of approximately 2-3 hours = 200~300 hours invested (NOT counting failed claims) Considering the average fight time is approximately 10 minutes or less for the "Up In Arms" BCNM, 300 hours is the equivalent of 1,800 Kraken Club BCNM runs. The odds of NOT getting a Kraken Club within 1,800 attempts would be astronomical, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that the drop rate for this NM is just FAR too low and needs to be adjusted, unless SE views this earring of higher value than a Kraken Club. But if that were the case, why isn't it a Bonanza prize? * 0/7 with TH3 so far... /sigh ~ Azryel - CaitSith